helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Goto Maki
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop, R&B |occupation = Singer |active = 1999–2007 2008-2011 Hiatus 2012-Present |agency = , |label = zetima, Piccolo Town, Rhythm Zone |generation = 3rd Generation |acts = Morning Musume, Gomattou, Nochiura Natsumi, DEF.DIVA, Petitmoni, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Akagumi 4, 7-nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, H.P. All Stars |blog = }} Goto Maki (後藤真希) is an Japanese urban pop singer, currently signed to avex trax's sub-label rhythm zone. Goto originally made her debut in 1999 as part of Hello! Project, and as the only third generation member of Morning Musume. Her combined CD and DVD sales exceed 2 million copies in Japan alone. She is second best-selling solo artist in Hello! Project. Early in summer 2008, Goto left Hello! Project and moved to the rhythm zone label. Goto Maki's highest selling single is Ai no Bakayarou selling 434,790 copies. And her lowest selling single is Secret selling 14,861 copies. Biography ]] ]] Early Life Goto was born on September 23, 1985 in Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. In 1996, Maki's father passed away from a fall while mountaineering. 1999 In 1999, Goto Maki joined Morning Musume when she was just 13 years old and became almost an instant favorite, helping them reach number one with the song LOVE Machine. She soon established herself as a talented singer and dancer and took the lead on a large number of Morning Musume tracks. In November, also was part of the unit Petitmoni along Yasuda Kei and Ichii Sayaka and released Chokotto LOVE 2000 In Summer, Goto was part of the shuffle unit Akagumi 4 and released one single Akai Nikkichou 2001 In March, Goto started a solo career and released Ai no Bakayarou and hit #1 in Oricon. In July, was part of 7nin Matsuri and released one single Summer Reggae! Rainbow 2002 In July was part of the shuffle unit Sexy 8. In 2002 she graduated from Morning Musume to pursue a solo career and has since released five studio albums, as well as a number of singles. She was also in the Morning Musume ten year anniversary group, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai. Also formed a unit called Gomattou along Hello! Project solists Matsuura Aya and Fujimoto Miki 2003 In 2003, Goto participated in the movie Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku as Koguren Hitomi the main character in the movie Also was in the unit Nochiura Natsumi along Abe Natsumi and Matsuura Aya 2004 Along all Hello! Project members participated in the unit H.P. All Stars and released one single ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! 2005 In 2005, Goto reported that her Grandma passed away. In mid 2005, Goto was part of the unit DEF.DIVA 2007 On October 20, 2007, Yūki Goto (祐樹), Maki's younger brother and former member of idol group EE Jump, was arrested on the grounds he and two accomplices, aged 18 and 19, had broken into a construction site in Edogawe, Tokyo on July 15, 2007 and made off with 80 reels of electric cable worth approximately 1 million yen. According to Flash magazine, Goto and one of her brother's accomplices had been romantically involved for some time, after the two met at Yūki's wedding in 2005. Due to the circumstances surrounding the robbery scandal, they haven't been in contact with each other. On October 28, 2007, Nikkan Sports reported that her graduation from Hello! Project had been announced by UFA and took place on the last date of her tour. According to the article, her graduation was in response to her brother, Goto Yuuki's arrest, as well as different ideas in the direction of her singing career. Late in 2007, after her sudden H!P graduation, rumors aroused the very next day stating that Avex's CEO, Max Matsuura, had shown interest in signing Goto in for Avex. During Goto's brother trial, she disappeared from the media-eye. 2008 On March 25, 2008, Maki re-opened her blog during her stay in Los Angeles, where she studied and practiced different types of song and dance, including R&B, jazz and hip-hop. Her blog didn't include any reference to Up-Front agency (but was still on the same address), and it was assumed that her contract with Up-Front had expired on March 1st and was not renewed as expected. Her last blog entry was on April 22. On June 19, 2008 (after many rumors had circulated), it was released to the press that Goto Maki had signed with the record label Rhythm Zone under avex. Maki debuted with Avex when she participated in the company's shareholders' meeting on June 22nd, 2008, singing a cover of Whitney Houston's "Saving All My Love for You." She also participated in a-nation'08 (Osaka on August 24th and Tokyo on August 31st) alongside with Kumi Koda, Ai Otsuka, EXILE, Ami Suzuki, AAA, TVXQ, Namie Amuro, and Ayumi Hamasaki, among others. On a-nation, she performed the self-written song "Hear me", a song unreleased to the date, drawing media attention for the first time since her graduation. 2009 The SWEET BLACK Project is a cross-media collaboration between J-WAVE, Avex and Mixi. Goto Maki herself chose the logo and the name, which is meant to reflect the “positive and negative” side of the life of today’s women. On January 5th, 2009, J-WAVE premiered “SWEET BLACK Girls”, a 15 minutes segment hosted by Goto Maki and Ryu as part of the popular radio show “PLATOn”. The show airs Mon-Fri and focuses on the life of women on their twenties. Reception was extremely good, as 30,000 messages were received during the first week only. To complete the project, Mixi, the most used networking community in Japan, opened a special space for Sweet Black, and Avex launched a web-documentary on YouTube based on Goto’s daily routine as a singer. Immediate success was acquainted, admittedly beyond expectations. On January 21st, Goto released her first digital single with Avex: Fly away. The lyrics, penned by Maki herself, are based on Mambo, a story written by young author Hitomi Kanehara, who won the Akutagawa Prize for her 2003 novel "Hebi ni Piasu" ("Snakes and Earrings"). Barely a month later, on February 25th, Goto released her second digital single, titled Lady-Rise, also penned by herself. This time, Goto collaborated with Sakurazawa Erika, a Japanese manga author whose works are mostly published in josei magazines (comics targeted to a young women audience). On March 7th, 2009 Maki modeled at Japan’s biggest fashion event, TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION. 2010 In early 2010, Goto witnessed the death of her mother, Goto Tokiko, in their home in Edogawa, Tokyo. Her death was apparently caused by a fatal fall from the third story of their house while Tokiko was under the influence of alcohol on the 23rd of January. Goto herself found her at around 11 PM, and she was rushed to the hospital before passing away on the 24th. A funeral service was held on the 28th, attended by Goto and several former Hello! Project members. After a brief hiatus, Goto returned to the music scene announcing her official debut (as opposed to her collaboration with SWEET BLACK, Goto's works from this point forward would bear only her name). The mini-album "ONE", released on July 28th, 2010 features five new songs all under the name of 'Goto Maki'. Goto put on a mini-live, which was recorded and streamed live online, in which she discussed the album and performed three songs. As promotion for this release, Goto appeared on several Television shows. One particular show, Kinyoubi no Suma tachi e, aired a 2-hour special on her life and included interviews with Goto as well as a performance of one of her new songs, 華詩-hanauta-, written for her mother. This episode reached 19.3% ratings for the show, making it the most watched program of the day. On July 24th, 2010, she performed on MelodiX!, a TV Tokyo program. 2011 On May 2, 2011, Goto appeared on the TV show "Kamisun!". On June 22, 2011, she announced on her official website that she will be going on hiatus in January 2012. In her blog she describes that she has been looking at her life differently since her mother passed away, and she needs a hiatus to find herself again. http://www.tokyohive.com/2011/06/former-morning-musume-member-goto-maki-going-on-hiatus-in-2012/ On September 30, 2011, Goto Maki attended Takahasi Ai's graduation. On August 2, 2011, an official website for Goto Maki’s pre-hiatus last concert titled G-Emotion FINAL has been opened. http://makigoto.tv/gemotionfinal/index.html On October 17, 2011, Goto opened a temporary Ameba blog. The blog was opened for 510 hours (Goto = 510), which is roughly 21 days. On December 4, 2011, her last concert "G-Emotion Final ~for you~" before her last hiatus was streamed live and was open to watch for a small fee. On her last concert Dream Morning Musume appeared and sang LOVE Machine. 2012 On January 18, 2012, Goto Maki's “G-Emotion Final ~for you~” DVD Cover and tracklist were released. The release date for it to be on sale and for the public would be on 3/7 of 2012. On March 10th, Dream Morning Musume held their ‘First chapter final’ live concert titled “Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan~Dai 1 Shou Shuumaku ‘Yuusha tachi, Shuugou seyo’~” at Nippon Budokan. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who has been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, also made a surprise appearance. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. 2013 On February 21st, Goto Maki came back into the public and will have her first public activities promoting Monster Hunter for Capcom. http://mantan-web.jp/2013/02/21/20130221dog00m200066000c.html 2014 On April 21, Goto made an appearence at an event for the 10th anniversary of Monster Hunter. On April 28, Goto Maki opened her new blog. Personal Life Family= She has two older sisters and a younger brother named Goto Yuki. |-|Relationships= Romantic Relationships It has been reported that Goto will be marrying a non-celebrity man who is three years her junior. Goto confirmed the news on her blog on July 22."いつも、応援してくださる皆様へ☆" (in Japanese), Goto Maki, MAKI GOTO OFFICIAL BLOG, 2014.07.22] |-|Nicknames= Here is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Goto Maki: *'Gomaki' (ごまき): Official nickname, given her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. Profile Stats= *'Name: '''Goto Maki (後藤真希) *'Nickname:' Gomaki (ごまき), Gottchan (ごっちゃん), Gottsuan (ごっつあん), Gocchin (ごっちん), Goma-chan (ごまちゃん), Makirin (まきりん) *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 160 cm (5'3") *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **1999-08-22: Member **1999-08-22: Morning Musume Member **2002-09-23: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-10-28: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' '''Gold' *'Nochiura Natsumi Color:' Yellow *'Up Front Agency Status:' **1999-08-22: Member **2009-10-28: Graduated **2012-03-10: Member for that Day *'avex trax Status:' **2008-06-19: Member **2009-03-08: Haitus **2010-06-10: Member **2012-01-02: Haitus *'Hello! Project groups:' **Morning Musume (1999–2002) **Gomattou (2002–2003) **Nochiura Natsumi (2004–2005) **DEF.DIVA (2005–2006) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) *'Subgroups:' **Petitmoni (1999–2002) **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *'Shuffle units:' **2000: Akagumi 4 **2001: 7nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2004: H.P. All Stars |-|Q&A= *'Hobbies:' Cooking, enjoying movies, Collecting polaroids *'Favorite colors:' Deep blue, gray, yellow, white, pale pink *'Favorite flowers:' Baby's breaths *'Favorite food:' Mont blanc, ice cream, rice *'Disliked food:' Liver, sea urchin, avocado, papaya Discography Albums *2003.02.05 Makking GOLD 1 (マッキングGOLD ) *2004.01.28 2 Paint It Gold (②ペイント イット ゴールド) *2005.02.23 3rd Station (3rd ステーション) *2007.09.19 How to use SEXY *2011.11.02 Ai Kotoba (VOICE) (愛言葉) Mini Albums *2009.09.16 SWEET BLACK (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2010.07.07 ONE *2011.01.12 Gloria *2011.05.05 LOVE Best Albums *2005.12.14 Goto Maki Premium Best 1 (後藤真希 プレミア ベスト 1) *2010.08.25 Goto Maki 2001 - 2007 Stage Albums *2003.03.05 "Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!" Original Cast Ban Solo Songs *2001 Gochamaze LOVE Singles *2001.03.28 Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) *2001.09.19 Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (溢れちゃう... BE IN LOVE) *2002.05.09 Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) *2002.08.21 Yaruki! IT'S EASY (やる気! IT'S EASY) *2002.12.18 Sans Toi Ma Mie / Kimi to Itsumademo (サン・トワ・マミー) *2003.03.19 Uwasa no SEXY GUY (うわさの SEXY GUY) *2003.06.18 Scramble (スクランブル) *2003.08.27 Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON (抱いてよ! PLEASE GO ON) *2003.11.27 Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! (原色 GAL 派手に行くべ!) *2004.03.17 Sayonara no LOVE SONG (サヨナラの LOVE SONG) *2004.07.07 Yokohama Shinkirou (横浜蜃気楼) *2004.11.17 Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (さよなら「友達にはなりたくないの」) *2005.07.06 Suppin to Namida. (スッピンと涙。) *2006.01.25 Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE (今にきっと... In My LIFE) *2006.06.07 Glass no Pumps (ガラスのパンプス) *2006.10.11 SOME BOYS! TOUCH *2007.04.11 Secret Collaborations *2003.01.29 Ganbacchae! / HEY! Mirai (with Morning Musume and Hello! Project Kids) *2003.03.05 Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage! Original Cast Ban *2006.11.22 CARRY THE LIGHT / ALL OF US (with Jya Jya) *2009.02.18 Golden Luv (Ravex feat Goto Maki) *2009.04.08 Fly Away House Nation Mix (House Nation feat Goto Maki) *2009.07.29 Crazy in Love (DJ Mayumi feat. Goto Maki) *2011.10.19 Non stop love Yoroshiku!! (Non stop love 夜露死苦!!) (Ayanokouji Shou & Goto Maki) Compilations *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (#7 Afurechau...BE IN LOVE) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (#8 Yaruki! IT'S EASY) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#3 Yokohama Shinkirou) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#4 Suppin to Namida.) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#3 Glass no Pumps) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#4 Secret) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#2 Kimagure) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#2 Koi no Twist & Waraatsu Chinatown with Kono Tomoyuki, Hiranuma Norihisa, Yuuji (ユウジ), SHU-110) Digital Downloads *2009.01.21 Fly Away (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2009.02.25 Lady Rise (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2009.04.27 ...With (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2010.10.10 Koi Hitoyo (恋一夜) *2011.07.20 What Is LOVE / SCANDALOUS Unreleased songs *2008.08.24 Hear Me (A-nation'08, Osaka; A version with different lyrics titled "Mine" was featured on her mini album Sweet Black) *2008.08.24 Shy Guy (A-nation'08, Osaka; A cover version from Diana Kings song Shy Guy.) Group Songs *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (with Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Tsuji Nozomi, and Ogawa Makoto) DVDs *2003.07.24 Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking GOLD *2003.12.10 Goto Maki Single V Clips 1 *2004.02.25 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki Sexy! Makking Gold *2004.08.04 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki DVD *2004.09.15 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Makkin-iro ni Nucchae!~ *2005.01.26 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Aa Maki no Shirabe~ *2006.01.18 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ *2006.03.29 Alo-Hello! 2 Goto Maki DVD *2006.07.05 Hello Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ (Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, v-u-den) *2006.10.11 Maki Goto Secret Live at Studio Coast *2007.02.21 Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2006 ~G Emotion~ *2007.04.25 Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 "Rock Desu yo!" (Goto Maki, Melon Kinenbi) *2007.11.28 Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2007 G-EmotionII ~How to use SEXY~ *2012.03.07 G-Emotion FINAL ~for you~ Other DVDs *2008.12.14 A-Nation'08: Avex All Cast Special Live (20th Anniversary Special Edition) *2011.12.14 A-Nation for Life Discography Featured In Singles= ;Morning Musume *LOVE Machine *Koi no Dance Site *Happy Summer Wedding *I WISH *Ren'ai Revolution 21 *The☆Peace! *Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ *Souda! We're ALIVE *Morning Musume Single Medley ~Hawaiian~ (Takagi Boo with Morning Musume, Coconuts Musume, Fujimoto Miki, and Ishii Rika) *Do it! Now ;Petitmoni *Chokotto LOVE *Seishun Jidai 1.2.3! / Baisekou Daiseikou! *BABY! Koi ni KNOCK OUT! *Pittari Shitai X'mas! ;DEF.DIVA *Suki Sugite Baka Mitai *LET'S GO Rakuten Eagles ;Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai *Bokura ga Ikiru MY ASIA *Itoshiki Tomo e ;Akagumi 4 *Akai Nikkichou ;7nin Matsuri *Summer Reggae! Rainbow ;Sexy 8 *Shiawase Desu ka? ;Gomattou *SHALL WE LOVE? ;Nochiura Natsumi *Ren'ai Sentai Shitsu Ranger ;H.P. All Stars *ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! Works Movies *2000 Pinch Runner(ピンチランナー) *2002 Nama Tamago ( ナマタマゴ) *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *2002 Gekijo ban Tottoko Hamutaro: Hamu Hamu Land Daiboken (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ!幻のプリンセス) *2003 Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku (青春ばかちん料理塾)(as Koguren Hitomi) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) TV Programs *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007 Uta Doki! ~Pop Classics~ (歌ドキッ! 〜ポップクラシックス〜) TV Dramas *2001 Mariya (マリア) *2002 Yanpapa (やんぱぱ) *2002 Izu no Odoriko (伊豆の踊子) *2003 R.P.G. *2005 Yoshitsune (大河ドラマ 義経) *2006 Matsumoto Seichou Special Yubi ( 松本清張スペシャル・指) Musicals *2003 Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage! (けん&メリーのメリケン粉オンステージ!) *2004 Sayonara no LOVE SONG ( サヨナラのLOVE SONG) *2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) Radio *2003-20?? Young Town Douyoubi ( ヤングタウン土曜日) *2003-2005 Goto Maki no Makkinkin RADIO ( 後藤真希のマッキンキンRADIO) *2005-2006 The Moving Radio - Goto Maki no Kyou Mo Gottsuandesu (The moving Radio 後藤真希の今日もごっつぁんです) *2009 J-WAVE（81.3 FM）「SWEET BLACK Girls」 (毎週月～木曜日 23:05～23:15　※「PLATOn」内) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2003 Lion Ban *2006 Sea Cop *2011 Monster Hunter Publications Solo Photobooks #2001.11.06 Goto Maki (後藤真希) #2003.03.20 maki #2003.06.10 more maki #2004.04.25 PRISM #2004.07.23 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki (アロハロ! 後藤真希) #2005.04.27 Dear... #2006.08.21 FOXY FUNGO #2011.11.27 go to natura... Group Photobooks *2000.12.?? Hamilton Island - (with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Nakazawa Yuko; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi ) *2001.04.?? Petitmoni Photobook - (with Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2002.03.?? Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume - ( with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Konno Asami; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook - (with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Konno Asami; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2003.05.25 Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial -(with Abe Natsumi; Fujimoto Miki; Fukuda Asuka; Ichii Sayaka; Iida Kaori; Ishiguro Aya; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Kamei Eri; Konno Asami; Michishige Sayumi; Nakazawa Yuko; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tanaka Reina; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2003.09.?? Pocket Morning Musume. ( ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉) - (with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Iida Kaori) Essay Books *2002.09.23 Goto Maki myself ( 後藤真希myself) *2002.12.?? Goto Maki Otakara Photo BOOK ( 後藤真希お宝フォトBOOK) *2003.09.23 99 no Goto Maki (99の後藤真希) *2003.12.?? Goto Maki Seishun no Sokuseki ( 後藤真希 青春の足跡) *2005.04.07 Goto Maki Chronicle 1999 - 2004 (19992004―後藤真希クロニクル) Trivia *She has one younger brother and two older sisters. *She has her belly-button pierced. *In June 2007, she left Hello! Project and in summer 2008, she signed with Avex. *Shares the same last name with THE Possible member Goto Yuki. *Both of Goto's parents have passed away. *She has been named the sexiest member in Hello! Project. *She got her education at Hinode Girls Gakuen High School. *She is close friends with Koda Kumi and Koda Misono. *Maki is part of the SWEET BLACK Project, a cross-media collaboration between Avex, Mixi, and J-WAVE. Maki herself chose the name and the logo. *Yaguchi Mari has called Goto "the Koda Kumi of Hello! Project". *She once complained the length of her eyes is too far apart than an average human when she measured it with a ruler. *She posed nude to show her natural side for one of her singles after leaving Hello! Project. *She is good at air hockey. *She is the second former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project, the first being Nakazawa Yuko. *She is the only Hello! Project soloist with a #1 single. *She was also a part of four different units which released #1 singles: Morning Musume, Petitmoni, Gomattou, and DEF.DIVA. *She is fan of Monster Hunter and she said that she plays all day Monster Hunter *All her singles except Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE ranked in the Top 10 Total Sales Count See Also *Gallery:Goto Maki *Goto Maki Concerts Honorary Titles Goto Family Tree References External Links *Discographies: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net, avex network, MakiGoto.tv *Temporary Blog *G-Emotion Concert Website *Official Site *Sweet Black Girls Blog *Official Blog cs:Goto Makies:Goto Maki Category:Goto Maki Category:Morning Musume Category:3rd Generation Category:Petitmoni Category:Akagumi 4 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Gomattou Category:Sexy 8 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Venus Mousse Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Elder Club Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Soloist Category:1985 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:September Births Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Unit leaders Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Avex Entertainment Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Hiatus Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Gold Member Color Category:Orange Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Libra Category:Members who are married Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member